It is often desirable to utilize an information handing system in a variety of places at a variety of times. For example, it is often desirable to utilize a portable information handling system, such as a laptop computer, on an overnight airline flight to accomplish a variety of tasks during the flight. Under such conditions, the amount of lighting available for illuminating the information handling system, especially the keyboard or pointing device, is severely limited or non-existent. In the event operation of the information handling system in low ambient lighting levels is desired, auxiliary illumination of the information handling system is required. Since the display of the information handling system is typically a source of light, it would be highly advantageous to utilize light emanating from the display by redirecting a portion of the light to illuminate areas of the information handling system requiring illumination such as the keyboard or pointing device.